Stewart Stevenson
Stewart Stevenson is a nerdy, wimpy and obese upper middle class kid (in the episode Kidnapped when asked how much money his parents have he says "Oh, I'd say more than average") who lives nearby the boys. He often tries to make friends with them, but they always wind up leaving him when he sits down to talk ("Killing Time") or brutally taking advantage of him. He is significantly shorter than the two, with shoulder length blond hair, and often wears a black "Winger" T-shirt. In Crisis Line, Stewart reveals that he sometimes wets his bed. He is also associated with a conservative Christian Youth Group called Positive Acting Teens (PATs). He was originally voiced by Adam Welsh. However, Mike Judge voiced him for the show's revival. Relationship with Beavis and Butt-head Stewart greatly admires Beavis and Butt-head and believes they are his best friends, although it's Butt-Head that enjoys taking advantage of the "relationship", relating to him mostly in the same way that Todd relates to them. They bully Stewart and regularly take advantage of his attempts to befriend them, usually resulting in Stewart getting in trouble with his parents for something actually done by Beavis and Butt-head. Examples of the boys taking advantage of him include densely destroying his house and parent's belongings in the pursuit of something to do when they come over, and using his computer experience to look at porn on the school's computers. They have also caused his family distress at times too, like when they were responsible for an angry man's physical abuse of Stewart's father, and when they let robbers posing as moving men take many of the family's possessions and wreck their house. In Stewart Is Missing they forgot that they locked Stewart in their own closet, causing his parents to worry sick about him. Beavis, when not around Butthead, is more friendly towards him. In one instance Beavis allows Stewart to have the majority of his nachos for a dollar (Choke). In the Christmas special episode It's A Miserable Life, we see if Butt-Head had never been born, Beavis and Stewart would be best friends. Just as Beavis sort of follows Butt-Head, Beavis would be Stewart's lackey and do the same goodwill charity Stewart does. Stewart would actually be assertive and not such a pushover. Trivia *In spite of all this, Stewart may be the only one in the series, aside from Mr. Van Driessen, who actually cares for them. *Stewart is often seen slack-jawed with his buck-teeth showing. *He's had different voices throughout the shows run. In his first appearance he had a low monotonic voice, then a higher 9 year old voice, then a deeper 14 year old voice. *Stewart is one of the few characters that never appeared in the movie, Beavis and Butt-head Do America. *Stewart probably lost his virginity to the women in Holy Cornholio because at the end he says "Yay Sex!". *The band Winger now sells an official shirt based on the one Stewart wears on the show. * He makes a cameo appearance in the Sega Genesis video game. Just like in the "Couch Fishing" episode, he will appear if you fish a Walkman, found in the duo's couch, out the window. He tells the duo "there is a way to be closer to GWAR", which hints to the game having a second, more secret, ending. * He was voiced by Adam Welsh from 1993-1997 but was switched to Mike Judge because of personal reasons. * Stewart belongs to an after-school activist program called "Patsies." * Stewart's parents are also wearing "Winger" T-shirts in the episode "Kidnapped" when they are with Beavis and Butt-Head at the "Mucho Metal" concert. Gallery Cyber-Butt_(7).jpg|Stewart inside Highland High School's library in Cyber-Butt. Cyber-Butt_(9).jpg|Stewart with Beavis and Butt-head. Cyber-Butt_(10).jpg Cyber-Butt_(11).jpg Cyber-Butt_(12).jpg Cyber-Butt_(15).jpg|Stewart with Beavis. Cyber-Butt_(17).jpg Cyber-Butt_(19).jpg|Stewart, Beavis and Butt-head inside Principal McVicker's office. Cyber-Butt_(21).jpg Cyber-Butt_(22).jpg Screen Shot 2019-06-09 at 9.33.23 PM.png|Episode "T.V. Violence" Sources Category:Characters Category:Stevenson Family Category:Heroes Category:Highland High School